Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for programming and reading data in solid-state memory devices.
Description of Related Art
Certain solid-state memory devices, such as flash drives, store information in an array of memory cells constructed with floating gate transistors. Integrity of solid-state memory cells can be affected by various factors. How data is programmed and read can have an effect on whether programmed data can be successfully interpreted when read-back at a later time.